Dan Phantom vs Eon
by Mr.DarkPhantom
Summary: A battle between two evil grown up versions of two teenage heroes, both time travelers, both bound to fight till the bitter end, both capable of kiling, wh will win? the ghost or the alien?


**Autor's note**: ok, this is a fic I wrote like 1 or 2 years back for deasdliest and I've decided to make it a tie-in in my main fanfic Danny Phantom Unlimited.  
This version opens with the epilogue Wicked Ways and has a few changes in narrative and dialogue than the original.  
It is a bit bloody as it's a fight between two villains.  
If you read it, hope you like it, and thanks for reading this  
Dan Phantom and Eon are property of Nick and Cartoon Network in that order

The awesome titlecard or cover or whatever you wanna call it is from  
thanks letting me use it

To see the rest of the story read Danny Phantom Unlimited (or DPU for short) here: gall…  
Vol 1 The Day that Never Comes Prologues, 0, 1-12  
Vol 2 Sick Sad World 13-18

Danny Phantom Unlimited: Dan Phantom vs Eon

Prologue: Wicked Ways

Ghost Zone, Observant High Council's Prison.

Then...

In the maximum security cellblock of this prison, enclosed by a chrono-randomization barrier, that makes everything inside these walls out of sync with all time, the most evil ghost known is found locked down and chained with high tech full hands shackles that cover his entire hands in order to suppress his powers, sitting and waiting, deep in the darkest cell, softly enlightened by the dim light of his flaming hair.

- We told you this was bound to happen sooner or later, Clockwork - said the two Observants.

- I know, and you said that twice. I'd like to see him now.

- We told you that he was your responsibility, Clockwork.

- And this is the third time he escapes this month.

- We had no choice but to lock him in a timeless cell to hide him from all time.

- So now he has no place or moment to escape from his cell. - Explained the Observant

- He already exists outside of time. He is an gray area when it comes to that matter. You two know that, don't you?

- He is in the cell D - said one of them.

- No pun intended - said his partner, completing his sentence as always.

- It was just the only fire resistant cell we had.

- And the only one with pillows on the walls.

- He is a mass murderer, not schizophrenic.

- That was for our guards protection, not his.

- Understandable.

The metallic door of the cell is opened making an awful squeak, letting the outer light illuminate the cell, hurting Dan's eyes.

- Your "parole" is here.

- Oh, what a surprise - says Dan sarcastically.

- A surprise indeed. Next time you escape, would you please use the door like a normal person or at least phase through the walls like a ghost. Money doesn't grow in threes and I'm pretty much paying the handyman's son college.

- There are colleges in the ghost zone?

- We'll leave you two alone, and this time, when you take him home, please make sure he stays in his room.

- What am I going to do with you?

- I don't know, daddy. I guess you could take my T.V., but I don't have any. That is the real crime here.

- I'm being serious.

- Me too. It's already bad enough I don't get to kill or maim, and you lock me in a room with no T.V.? What am I supposed to do then? At least the observants have that courtesy. But they need a new channels packet, because this one goes from MTV to MTV3.

- Tell me, do you know why did I take you in and make myself responsible for you?

- As a matter of fact, I do. Because you need me.

- And why would think that?

- Because I'm a man of power, and people like you wants to have that kind of power in their hands, leashed and under control. But the thing is you can't control the power - Dan states as he stood up, overloading the handcuffs with his ghost energy. - Ah, much better - says rubbing his hands. - Now tell me, was the shackle ball in my feet really necessary?

- No, we just thought it would be fun.

- The guard over there doesn't think the same way - He stated pointing at the ghost guard laying on the floor whose head was smashed in with the ball. - Actually he doesn't think anymore know that his brain is splattered all over the wall. He left an awful stain.

- I can see that.

- He'll never be the head of a major corporation - he laughed -. Tell me, why don't we go down to business? Ever since you locked me in that room I knew that there was something you wanted from me. I can tell the why but I just couldn't point out the what. And I'm guessing now is the best moment, isn't?

- It is. What I want is very simple. I want your help.

- Me, helping you? Hahahahahahahahaha… - Dan makes a pause in his laugh, to get his breathe back and keeps laughing at Clockwork - hahahahaha… You serious?

- Yes, I am. You don't think you can help me?

- Of course not, I'm a criminal. I'm a notorious liar and murderer. I am not worth of trust and I don't help others. What on earth could possess you to believe that you could ask for my help just like that and that I would give it to you out of the nonexistent kindness of my hearth without anything in return?

- I know that you don't do anything that doesn't benefits you specially if it involves helping others. But believe me, this will greatly benefit us all.

- And what's there to stop me from doing nothing? What's there that is supposed to benefit me?

- This – Clockwork told him, taking Dan to the future. A future devoid of any life. Just an endless wasteland as far as the eye can see.

– What is this?

- This is the future. Just a few years from now.

- Looks shitier than my future. Whatever caused this, I'm already its fan.

- Good, because I want you to kill it. I want you to destroy what caused this. I want you to fight future.

- You want me to fight whoever did this? I'm not a hero, I'm the goddamn villain. I don't save the future. In fact, why don't you fight it yourself?

- There are rules to it, Danny…

- Don't you ever call me like that. Ever! - Dan yelled, anger bubbling as he heard his old name for the first time in years.

- You see, while I cannot directly audit (unless strictly necessary) just like my annoying bosses - Clockwork explained oblivious to his anger -, I can always "ask" people to do my dirty work. To do all the things that need to be done and…

- Ok, I've seen enough hentai to know where this is going… you want me to have sex with a hot wannabe empress of the world, right? Ok, I'll do it - Dan joked.

- …That's not where this was going Clockwork replied, peeved at his interruption.

- Then that leaves the boring option, so let me spell it out for you: you want me to be your private mercenary, to be your personal little hitman, am I right? - he asked quite assure he was.

- Mercenary? Oh good, that's such an ugly word. I prefer the term… soldier by contract - he replied.

- I see. And what am I supposed to "fight" for you? And most important, what's in there for me?

- You might wanna put a hat on your head.

- What?

Snapping his fingers, Clockwork shifted himself and Dan from Earth to the moon.

- Wait, who blew out the candle? - asks Dan touching his "hairless" head. - Damn it, this is why I hate outer space, specially the moon.

- You used to love it when you were a child.

- Don't push your luck old man.

- I know, I wasn't going to. Remember when you said that I needed your power? You were only half right. Now you see that thing floating next to earth? That giant monster with a head so big that only its eye alone is larger than earth? That's what I want you to kill - Clockwork told him as Dan glared at the creature with awe.

- Ok, I see, I see… Are you out of your freaking mind? You want me to fight that thing? Are you insane? I mean I'm as bad as I come, but if I see that thing in my wall I'm moving the hell out there. Besides I don't have what it takes to fight it.

- You think? If is power what you are worried about, worry no more, because I'm planning on giving you all the power you need to carry out my plans. That's what's in there for you. In fact, assuming everything goes according to my plans and we stop this creature, this… event, this future we're looking at is earth's best possible future.

- Ha-ha. You said "ass".

- Oh great, someone is been watching Beavis and Butt-head.

- Hey, I told you they need new channels. But I wasn't worried about power. When I said I didn't have what it takes to do that, I meant I didn't have a reason to fight for. Now I do. But seriously, the best possible future? What is in your mind this time, Clockwork? I don't think you really want me to kill earth, do you?

- No. I want you to remake the whole cosmos to your wicked image so when that thing comes into our universe to feed on it, it won't find a happy meal waiting for it. That's what I want from you. That's why I need you, the villain, not the hero.

- Right… How stupid do you think I'm? Why don't you ask the hero to do that? If what you want is to save the universe…

- You'll do it because you are a survivor. That's what you do, you survive.

- And…?

- Because to save the universe it has to be destroyed first - he replied with a sigh -. Something he would never do. And because power corrupts, and to stop this thing we need absolute power, absolute power corrupts absolutely, and you are already corrupted, which means you have nothing to lose.

- Meaning, you're lying to me and that this is rather than dangerous, a suicide mission and I'm the perfect man because I have nothing to lose, am I right?

- Once again, that's only half the truth. Of course is dangerous, the bloody universe is at stake here and in order to survive we need the god ones, the bad ones and the worst… you. Besides you have nothing to lose indeed, but everything to win.

- If there is something I learned from school is that businesses are based in offer and demand, risk and reward and the risk must be the same as the reward. What's the other half of the truth?

- My business - answered giving him a sny grin.

- Wow, you are worse than a politician.

- Do we have a deal?

- …Oh what the hell, at least I made it on TV and I won't be having sex with Mandy.

Dan sighs before shaking Clockwork's hand. Their deal was made.

- Congratulations boy, you got yourself a hitman, I mean… a soldier by contract - Dan teased.

- Excellent – says Clockwork with a smile on his face. - Now prepare to fight the future, this private war of ours is not going to win itself. Oh, one more thing.

- What?

- This.

Dan bows down on his knees by the pain that abruptly runs through his body.

- What have you done to me? – asks enraged, with his body steaming.

- I took a little insurance in order to make sure you won't disobey me. It's an old trick known as bounding.

- What?

- In others words, you do as I say or you do as I say– states as a glowing green chain extends on Dan's hands and fades away. - Now move, we got plans to make.

Now

The Ghost Zone, Clockwork's Headquarters  
Inside the floating clock castle, the most unexpected and strange visitor, wearing scientific attire appears from another time and a whole different universe. A time traveler who has seen eternity comes to the Ghost Zone to visit the master of all time seeking the ultimate solution to the only problem he can't solve.

- Paradox. It was about time you decided to show up. - says Clockwork in his baby form the second Paradox appears behind him.

- Clockwork, It's always a pleasure to hear your jokes. Do you have what I asked you?

- I do not joke... not for the moment. And yes I **d o** have it. - says in his adult form.

- Good. Now please give to me, I'm starting to run out time.

- Ok, but first I need to know that you understand what you are dealing with here. Who I'm giving to you is not someone you can be playing around with like those Ben who obey your commands like monkeys with a mandolin. This is a ghost that is more evil and wicked than Eon, and is not someone you can manipulate, not like I do anyway.

- I thought you knew everything

- Indeed I do, but I want to hear it from you - says in his old man form, while opening one of the many doors in the room. The door leading to the room where he keeps the Fenton Thermos in which Dan Phantom is trapped in. – Here it is the ultimate secret weapon – says pointing with his left hand at the Thermos, bouncing as Dan pounds it in a struggle to escape.

- Is he supposed to do that? – asks Paradox

- Only if he still alive. Remember, he is pure evil which means he is a force of nature and can't stopped, can't be controlled... easily. And he is about to escape like in… right now – says looking at the watches in he left wrist.

In that very moment Dan Phantom destroys the Fenton Thermos where he was sealed, finally breaking free after all these… months? Seriously? It's been just months since he was trapped? Who wrote this thing?

- Hey, just keep reading the script. – says Clockwork.

Fine.

Dan Phantom destroys the Fenton Thermos where he was trapped, finally breaking free after all these, uh, let's say months.

- At least… I'm flying free! – yells Dan the second he is out, looking around the room and gazing Clockwork and Paradox - Clockwork… meddling again.  
- He loves to say that - he whispers in Paradox's hear.

- Why I am not surprised? And most important, who is this clown that I've never seen before?

- I'm not meddling, actually you are, or should I say you are going to?

- And I'm not a clown. I'm an immortal time traveler…

- Whatever dude. I don't care; the two of you have only two minutes before I blast you to death, to explain me what's there to stop me from doing that.

- It's quite simple actually. The reason why you are here is… You know, actually I think it would be better if you watch by yourself. Paradox would you do me the honors? – asks Clockwork

- Of course – says teleporting them to the last timeline where Eon was.

- What am I supposed to look? – asks Dan.

- Not what, who. – answers Paradox. – See the black and purple man over?

- Yes, what do you want me to do about it?

- We want you to kill him. – answers Clockwork.

- Wait what? – asks Dan confused.

- Just as you heard. That man is known as Eon and… long story short, he is a treat for time itself all over the multiverse, my multiverse, and… well other alternatives him... selves. And is with all the pain in the world that I say: he must die. – Explains Paradox.

- Ok, I think I need a little bit more if you want me to kill him.

- You see. Ever since your little encounter with yourself, you exist outside of time. In part is because of that time medallion you stole from me, and it's also because… Oh… why do I bother? You won't understand the reason why you exist outside of time.

- Try me.

- No time for it. Look, the reason why we brought you here is because your inexistence in time makes you the perfect choice to defeat Eon since all his powers are time-based.

- Which means… that I can also kill you both?

- You could try but in another time. – Says Clockwork. – Besides if you kill me there is no deal.

- What deal?

- I'll set you free if you free Paradox's Timelines from the Eon threat for now and forever.

- That's it? I just kill the poser and I get a free pass from your castle?

- We could go deeper into the little letters of our agreement, but I know you are eager to kill someone, don't you?

- Actually... I am.

- In that case – says Paradox teleporting them to exactly where Eon is currently – Suit yourself. This is his Ninja Army of Bens, with your phasing it shouldn't be a problem to…

And just before he finishes his sentence, Dan flies toward the Army of Ninja Bens in order to kill them all blowing them apart with his ghost rays showing no mercy.

- ...Or you can just simply do that – says Paradox

- Did you really expect him to listen? – asks Clockwork

- No, not really. All Ben's and Danny's are the same, aren't they? They do things their way.

- Well… in that case… want some popcorn? - askes offering him from his popcorn bucket which he brought from his castle.

- …Sure, why not?

Enjoying that little snack, Clockwork and Paradox, both sit down to watch Dan kill all the Bens that worked for Eon. Paradox did not enjoy the massacre, jet he knew in his heart of hearts this was the only solution left. Any other way would end in Eon's return. Nothing but an endeless cycle, and endless war.

With no clemency of any kind, Dan blasts the head of all the Bens that dared to run against him the second they saw him, brandishing their energy swords and throwing energy shurikens at him.

- Oh please. – claims Dan when their shurikens touch his body. – You call that a shuriken? This is a shuriken! – says euphorically, throwing a giant ecto-energy shuriken at them, cutting dozens of Ben in half, covering the floor with their blood.

But even though, the Bens that remained didn't step back, instead they ran faster, looking to kill Dan more determined. All the same that meant nothing to Dan, he was not afraid of them as he has faced worse.

- You want piece of me? Come and get everything! – says throwing a sliding energy wave trough the floor that smashes them against the wall of the tower behind them in which Eon was killing a Ben. Quickly he creates ten clones, each one of them flies at full speed and blows the head of the ninjas that didn't get hit by the attack, ripping them off bare handed.

- This is bloodiest than I thought it would be – states Paradox.

- I know. – answers Clockwork, without the slightest concern. - Do you think we should have showed this in paper view?

When Paradox hears the question he throws a dirty look at his ghost partner.

- I'm just saying I know some people that would pay some good money to see some blood on real time.

- I swear to god, one day I'll stop talking to you.

- No, you won't.

- I know.

After a few minutes of killing Ninjas, Dan was exited and with no sign of fatigue whatsoever.

- Come on EON! I'M HERE FOR YOU! IS THAT BEST YOU HAVE FOR ME!? – Yells at the building where Eon was.

- What the hell is going on?! – asks as soon as he gets out of the building, after absorbing the Ben from that timeline.

- Just the little ant I was looking for.

- And who are you, exactly? – asks Eon to the ghost that stands before him.

- I'm just a blast from the past. – Answers, firing a ghost ray.

The blast strikes Eon's chest so hard that he hits and cracks the wall that was behind him. A blast like that would easily kill a normal man, but Eon is no mere man. He is an alien master of time, a Chronian of the most powerful ones, and in his time-traveling he has endured worst than that, so Dan's smiting was nowhere near close to kill him, instead, he gets up like nothing happened, throwing him a large chunk of wall with great ease.

- You survived. I'm impressed. – states Dan phasing the chunk.

- You dare to smite me?! Eon, the master of time?

- You I know I used to fight stupid villains like you when I was a kid? I never cared for the names or introductions, and I certainly don't care about that now.

Without wasting time, Dan fires another ghost ray from his right hand, white in color and with more power than before, but Eon won't fall twice for the same trick. Quickly he shields himself behind a purple time ray that would normally age anything it touched into the oblivion, including energy blasts.

But this is no ordinary energy, as this is the ecto-energy generated by ghost that exist outside of time, therefore it hais no effect on this ghost ray. Of course, that didn't make it any less useful, as it still works perfectly holding Dan's blast back.

Seeing that one hand was not enough, Dan uses his other hand to fire another ghost ray, thus, overcoming his opponent's attack, and hurting him in the process.

- You like it? – asks during a little pause. – I have more. **Much** more.

Almost instinctively, Dan calls five duplicates that start beating him with strength enough to take down a multy-storey building. Yet as I had said before, Eon is no mere man, and luckily for him, he can withstand more than Dan thinks he can.

In the middle of the beating, Eon catches a duplicate's fist in mid air before it hits him again, and with imposing strength, he blows its chest and makes it fade away.

Before the others Dan can react, he pounces towards them and stars hitting them with all his strength, and even though he was weaker than the actual Dan, he was still able to crack the duplicate's skulls with relative ease. Something that Dan wouldn't foresee.

In little time, he had "killed" the duplicates, leaving the floor and his clothing covered in green ectoplasm.

- Impressive. Looks like you are not the fool I thought - states Dan.

- I'm no fool, as it is you who has earned that title for this foolish attempt of murder against me.

- So you think.

- Just tell me, before I end you. Who are you and why are you doing this?

- I am Dan Phantom, and I've being tasked with the mission to kill you.

- And who, if I can know, has given you such a fools errand? – asks, getting closer to his enemy.

- Two clowns named Clockwork and Paradox.

Eo does not recognize the name of Clockwork, he never heard of hm, but the last name was a surprise he could never imagine. Just the idea of his long life enemy, Professor Paradox, hiring a merc to kill him was completely out of sense, totally out of his character, and yet there he was standing before him, with white fire on his head, a man, a ghost with great power, hired to get his head, by the very own Paradox.

- Is that so? Then tell me, what is there that makes you so special that he **believes**, you can kill me?

- Nothing but the fact that you can't.

In a prompt movement, Dan hurls at him in a blur and kicks him in the chin, so hard that Eon flies to the top of the building. His helmet and alien physiology allows him to withstand a blow was meant to rip his head off his body. Yet, he can sure feel pain like he has never felt, so unberable he can barely get back on his feet. Dan hovers above grinning proudly.

- I think I should stop being soft on you.

- Yes… you should! – In a burst of rage, Eon releases all his fury in the form of another time ray.

The aging effect of the bolt, doesn't turn Dan into dust as it does with anything else, instead it causes him great pain like no other and brings him down to his knee. Dan could feel like if every molecule of his body is ripped apart by a lightening.

Seeing that his time bolts don't have the desired effect, Eon stops his attack and approaches to Dan, looking for an explanation.

- How is this possible? How can you still exist? – Asks with desperation and curiosity -That last attack should have aged you and reduced you to dust.

- You idiot. Your time bolts can't age something that exists outside of time! - Dan answers in laughter.

Eon's surprise can be seen in his eyes eve through his helmet, and in that moment, Dan takes the advantage and strikes him again in the chest, this time with both hands and blasts him sky-high and e grabs him with an ectoplasmic energy rope to swing him like a cowboy lasso, and throws him out of the building.

Flying at full pelt, Dan reaches the body that was about to fall and hits him with an enhanced energy strike into the ground.

- This has being a fun ride. – says Dan hovering over Eon. – But I think it's time for me to finish this.

Instinctively, Eon fires another time ray, but Dan turns his body into green smoke, letting the ray pass through him with no harm.

- That was so pathetic – says, surrounding Eon with four duplicates. – Any last words? None? Doesn't matter, no one will ever hear them.

Far in the distance, Dan's last attack can be heard and felt resonating through the air.

A ghostly wail used by Dan and his four duplicates at the same time, was more than enough to finally kill Eon.

- That's it, isn't? – asks Paradox, watching his pocket watch, with a great remorse in his voice.

- Yes, it is… until he is needed again. – states Clockwork, right before teleport himself and Paradox right next to Dan and Eon's bloody remains.

- You like what I did to him? I reduced his body to a red and bloody lump of flesh. Actually, I think there is no flesh anymore. – Says looking at the red stain that lies where Eon's bones lay with little left of the man he was.

- I'm not happy with what just happened here – states Paradox –, but as I said, this is something that had to be done.

- Well my job is done, so I guess; now I can leave…

- Ah, ah, ah. Not so fast, remember there are little details and letters to our deal, which we will discuss at my place.

- Right, our deal.

- Paradox, I'll see you around. Maybe next time... things won't be this messy.

- Sure. God night Clockwork.

With that last farewell, Clockworks return to his place, with Dan, leaving Paradox to ask himself if this was the iright call.

Epiloge  
Back in Clockwork's castle, he congratulates Dan for his "good" job.  
- Well, what can I say? I'm natural - states walking next to Clockwork toward a large double metal door.  
The two ghost walk through it and enter Clockwork's time laboratory. an eponymous scientific facility with time engines shaped windows floating around, and gizmos that no human science could ever understand, not in the near future.  
- What are we going o get from this? - inquiered Dan saring at Eon who was not death at all, instead held prisoner in a ring shaped container cell.  
- We'll get what we need the most... - stated pulling down a leverage. - Time.  
Activating the machine that holds Eon prisoner, he sucks his time energy out of im, causing him great pain.


End file.
